


e-boy(friend)

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dorks in Love, E-Boy Claude, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Internet Famous, Jealousy, Moving In Together, Overqualified Job Seeking Programmer Lysithea, Social Media, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "What am I going to do with this e-boy," Lysithea sighed, as her boyfriend took yet another selfie to post on social media."Hey, I'm just a run-of-the-mill photogenic internet celebrity, not an e-boy," Claude protested. "I don't wear enough black and chokers and chains to qualify as one."A.K.A. Lysithea is a young programmer looking for work and Claude is her internet famous boyfriend.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	e-boy(friend)

_Snap!_

"What am I going to do with this e-boy," Lysithea sighed, as her boyfriend took yet another selfie to post on social media.

"Hey, I'm just a run-of-the-mill photogenic internet celebrity, not an e-boy," Claude protested. "I don't wear enough black and chokers and chains to qualify as one."

"Anyone who spends that much time curating their so-called "personal brand" online is an e-boy or an e-girl, as far as I'm concerned."

"So, is it working? Am I managing to exploit the algorithm to my advantage instead of the other way around?"

"Ask me when I actually hear back from one of these companies," she grumbled, then shovelled frozen yogurt into her mouth. 

He chuckled and moved spoonfulls of fruit toppings from his bowl to hers. 

"...Weren't you going to eat that?"

"You like them better," he shrugged. "Besides, I already got a good photo to post, so."

She rolled her eyes but gladly savored the fresh berries along with the sweet dairy, knowing she wouldn't get a chance to eat expensive desserts like this again anytime soon. 

Or, well, she might, but always having someone else pay for things hurt her pride. Even if that someone was her boyfriend.

Stupid damn companies and their stupid damn requirements. What the hell did being "overqualified" mean, anyway? 

"Hey, Lys."

"...?"

"Smile!"

She could only manage a surprised glance towards Claude and his phone (with a phonecase that had a fancy wyvern drawn on it, because he was one of those dragon-liking nerds well into adulthood) before the shutter sound effect and flash went off. 

"What was that for?" 

"Just wanted a cute photo of my girlfriend," he hummed. "Don't worry, I won't post it."

"I know."

He never did, because she disliked having her face online (it came with being a programmer who knew just how terrifyingly accurate facial recognition programs were these days), and also due to a little bit of jealousy on his part, she suspected. Claude always put on a chill, easygoing attitude in public (online included), but that was all part of a meticulously measured and calculated scheme to ensure a successful future for himself, but in private, well...

...judging by the amount of hickeys he left whenever other people tried too hard to flatter or flirt with her in his earshot, he had a possessive streak. 

Not that she didn't. 

She tried to stay off social media for the sake of her productivity, and her boyfriend was loyal, as well as smart enough to maintain a level of detachment from his online persona and not do anything stupid with the e-fame-- but knowing that there were random idiots lusting over his photos or messaging him with sexual propositions all the time still pissed her off. 

But only a little bit. Not a lot. She's not that immature. 

Thirsty orbiters were an inevitability to any mildly attractive person who put their face online, after all. 

...Okay, it actually pissed her off a lot. That's the main reason why Claude didn't have a paid subscription platform like a lot of other e-boys/e-girls, even though he said he wouldn't actually upload anything explicit on there, were he to make one. She did _not_ want to know how many people would dish out money at the mere potential of seeing her boyfriend's nudes.

"If you need extra help during this job search," he began, snapping her out of her thoughts, "you can always move in with me."

"What benefits will that give, aside from saving rent in exchange for longer commute time and hearing you tease me even more?"

"You get to see me shirtless every morning."

"So do all your followers~"

"Then I make you breakfast like that. And lunch and dinner and dessert."

She paused at the sudden realization that it's been a long time since she ate a homemade meal. It wasn't that she didn't know how to make one, but trying to do it as a freshly graduated job seeker living in a tiny apartment was...overwhelming, to say the least.

Claude, on the other hand, somehow ran a cooking channel on top of all his other social media and related businesses. And his food was delicious. 

"That...would be pretty helpful, actually," she acknowledged. "My landlord is a pain to deal with, anyway, so..."

"The "how do you like your eggs in the morning" trick," he grinned, then reached out to fluff her hair, "works every time."

"I suppose one out of one is still a hundred percent," she said, then drank the rest of the not-so-frozen yogurt from the bowl before standing up. 

"And I sure hope it stays that way," he replied, giving a quick peck on the cheek and taking her hand before walking out of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I chatted about how Claude would be very good at being an e-boy (according to Lysithea's definition up there), and then this happened. 
> 
> Detail not included in the story: Lysithea has one of those decoden phone cases that looks like it's covered in pastel whipped cream and macarons, made by Hilda (who also designed Claude's cool wyvern phone case). She pretends she's only using it because it's a gift, but she secretly really likes it. 
> 
> Anyway if you liked this please consider checking out LysiClaude week twitter: twitter.com/lysiclaudeweek


End file.
